


Here's to the New Year

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Not Beta Read, Picnics, Post-Canon, Stargazing, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale take a night time trip to celebrate the New Year~
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Here's to the New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [john1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513/gifts).



> Day 31 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Champagne! 
> 
> We have made it to the end of this prompt challenge and the year! I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> This final prompt fic is dedicated to my best friend. She helped me so much this year and I will forever be grateful. You're an amazing person and I love you with my entire soul. Here's to you <3

The weather was decent for late December for England. Almost like it knew it was the last day of the year. Mind you, it was still cold out, but at least the skies were clear. It also meant that Crowley’s plan would work out great. He had told Aziraphale to pack a light picnic and that he’d bring the champagne. Now was the time for the new year’s plan to begin. 

“Angel! Are you ready to go?” Aziraphale came bustling to the front of the bookshop, picnic basket in hand. 

“Yes. Yes. I’m here,” he said, grabbing his coat. “Are you going to tell me exactly why we’re going for a picnic at 10:30 p.m.?” 

“Not yet, my sweet angel. You’ll have to have a little patience,” Crowley said, kissing the tip of Aziraphale’s nose. The Angel sighed and rolled his eyes fondly. 

They set out on their journey with the Bentley deciding to play  _ Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy _ , mainly to annoy its demonic owner, however, nothing could bring down Crowley’s mood. Not even his cheeky car. 

After about an hour’s drive, Crowley suddenly turns down a road that seemingly appeared from nowhere. Aziraphale learned not to question anything when it comes to Crowley driving. A short 10 minutes later and they were rolling to a stop near an open field. 

“Okay! We’re here,” Crowley stated as he walked around to open the door for Aziraphale, who smiled (but didn't say anything) at the kindness from his demon. Crowley led them to a spot where a couple of outdoor chairs were waiting next to a pile of wood. A small table with a bucket of ice for the champagne was nestled in between the two chairs. 

“One moment, if you please.” Crowley went over, pulled a lit match out of thin air, and lit the pile of wood. Aziraphale walked over and sat the basket down. 

“Oh, Crowley. This is simply brilliant.”

“I thought it would be fun to stargaze as we toast in the new year. We should be able to see some fireworks as well,” Crowley exclaimed. 

“You wily serpent. How long have you been planning this?”

“Only about a week. Not too long,” he winked.

They settle in and enjoy the snacks Azirphale brought. “I also brought a thermos of hot cocoa!” He said with nothing short of excitement. “Of course you did, angel.” Soon though, there were just two minutes left until midnight. Crowley dug out glasses from the picnic basket and poured their champagne. 

“This year hasn’t been the best, but it’s all been worth it with you by my side, angel. A toast to the new year to come.”

“Cheers, my dear.” 

The glasses clink and both smile into their drinks right when the first firework goes off at the stroke of midnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was Crowley talking about 2020 or possibly was this right after all the apocalypse-that-couldn’t? That’s for you to decide. I know this year was shitty for a majority of the people, so here’s to you. I hope your new year is wonderful. I’m sending all the great vibes your way. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. This concludes the final prompt! I hope you’ve enjoyed the journey this month. It’s been a wild ride for me to write every day. If you liked this story, please leave a comment/kudos. They will help me get through the next year XD 
> 
> I will probably be taking a small break from writing after this month-long challenge. But I hope you will stick around to see what else I put out there :) There is after all a whole other series I'm in the middle of ;) 
> 
> My tumblr ~


End file.
